1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording device using a recording medium in which an object image obtained through a photographing optical system is electronically developed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-2280 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,156, there is known a photographic material which is directly electronically developed so that the developed visible image can be immediately obtained. In this specification, such a recording medium is referred to as an electro-developing recording medium, and an electronic still camera using the electro-developing recording medium is referred to as an electro-developing type camera.
In the conventional electro-developing recording medium, a date and a photographing condition such as an aperture, a shutter speed and so on cannot be recorded together with the image. Accordingly, when the image is reproduced, it is difficult to confirm the photographing condition immediately.